Lukewarm
by S-Michael
Summary: BB's been having feelings for a certain teammate. Will he be able to confess them to her?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Stop saying I own stuff! It's not true!

**Lukewarm**

**

* * *

**

Raining cats and dogs. A saying from an era time forgot. Beast Boy smiled self-deprecatingly at his reflection in the darkened windows of Titans' Tower. Cats and dogs. There were no pets involved, but it certainly was raining hard. The cloud cover was so thick that it was practically night, and the downpour had not lightened over the past few hours. Beast Boy was contemplating his feelings for someone even darker than the skies outside.

Raven was cold, seemingly emotionless. The fact that she had to keep her emotions under strict control to keep her powers from destroying random stuff pretty much put a damper on her having normal relationships. Cold. Ice-queen. And yet, Beast Boy's feelings for her were all lukewarm. BB shook his head. That'll be the day.

Raven walked in. "BB," she acknowledged.

"Yo, Raven, what's up?" BB said, making small talk.

"Getting myself some lunch," Raven said. BB hadn't even noticed that it was lunchtime.

"I was about to have some tofu dogs myself," BB lied. "Want some?"

Raven shrugged. "Sure. The less I have to cook, the better."

"Indeed," BB agreed. As BB was cooking -- or, more accurately, as he was waiting for the food to cook itself, he thought, _What am I doing? What is this, some pathetic idea of a date? _He was cooking for her. A candlelit dinner would have been too much of a giveaway, so he was going with tofu dogs for lunch and just pretend. _Pathetic. A pretend-date with the woman I secretly love._

"Hey, BB, anything on?" Raven asked.

"Idunno," BB admitted.

Raven looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Beast boy _always_ knew what was on. He watched way more TV than was healthy for a human being. She shrugged and turned back to the TV. She sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning it on.

"What do you want to watch?" Raven asked.

"Huh?"

"You're the one cooking. It's only fair that you get to choose what we watch," Raven said. "There's this show on channel 314 about monster trucks running cars over for no apparent reason. It seems…right up your alley."

Was it his imagination, or was she…he didn't even want to get his hopes up. "Actually, I'm feeling more in a subdued mood than that. Find something you'd like; it would fit the scenery." Did she see through his act? That he would have wanted her to pick the program even if it was bright and sunny out?

"Suit yourself," Raven said. She went through the channels quickly.

Beast Boy brought their plates and the catsup and mustard. "What are we watching?"

"Some romantic movie?"

BB swiftly turned his head to stare at her. A romantic movie? Could it be…

"I thought it would be fun to jeer at it," Raven said.

Oh. Of course.

"You know, movies need popcorn," Best Boy said.

"I'm not making it," Raven said.

As it turned out, it _was_ fun heckling the movie.

"Oh, come on!" BB was saying, and throwing popcorn at the screen, at the exact moment that Cyborg walked in.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Heckling a movie," Raven said.

"Oh. I'll be as quiet as I can then," and Cy began to cook a steak. When he was almost done with it, he asked, "Hey, is that movie a romance?"

"There was nothing good on," BB said.

"Yeah, but still. The two of you…alone…lights dimmed…watching a romantic movie?" Cy said. "A lesser man would draw certain conclusions from that."

Cy left with that, without even teasing them. That was bad. That could only mean one of two things: either he well and truly suspected something serious, or he didn't think there was a chance in hell of BB and Raven hooking up.

Raven snorted at something, and BB realized that he was missing parts of the movie. He was far enough away from Raven that he wasn't suspiciously close, and close enough that it didn't look like he was trying to put as much space between them as possible.

The movie ended, Raven dropped her dishes off at the sink and went off to her own room. Beast Boy shifted on the couch, laying back so that, not-so-coincidentally, his head was where Raven had been and he could breath her musk. It was still warm where she had sat. A pretend date with the woman he secretly loved. BB closed his eyes, and pretended that he was laying with his head in her lap. _Maybe I'll take a nap. Yeah. And maybe I'll have pleasant dreams…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** It wasn't too OOC, was it? Please review. I don't plan on adding any more chapters, but maybe I will. Or maybe just a sequel.Whatever I decide, my business. Yours is to tell me how great I am (or how much I stink, i suppose). I'm rambling on too much, aren't I? Seriously, review my work. Go ahead and be honest: it probably won't have any effect on whether or not I continue the story.


End file.
